1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paddles and more particularly to a double paddle arrangement for a kayak.
2. Prior Art
In recent years kayaking has become an increasingly popular sport. It has evolved from an earlier sport of canoeing. Most types of boating are still very similar. Canoers typically use a single straight paddle with a T-shaped grip on its uppermost end. Kayakers, however, tend to sit lower in the water and require greater control.
A number of attempts have been made to improve the paddles of both canoes and kayaks. One such improvement is shown in the U.S. Design Pat. No. 343,608 showing an elongated paddle handle with several bends therealong. These bends apparently provide improved handling of that paddle.
A further paddle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,438 to Dean. This paddle also utilizes several bends in its elongated handle for improved control of the paddle.
There is, however, a need for a dual paddle arrangement for a kayak to permit paddling in an easier and safer manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dual paddle arrangement which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a paddle arrangement which would permit a more natural feel and comfortable grip to the occupant of the kayak.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a paddle which is balanced and which will store more easily on the top surface of a canoe or a kayak.
It is yet a still further object of the present invention to provide a kayak handle curverture which is safer and less likely to strike the boat therewith.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a paddle blade which allows more blade surface into the water to provide more efficient use of the power required to move the boat.
The present invention comprises a dual bladed paddle for use by kayakers or canoers. The dual bladed paddle arrangement comprises an elongated curvilinear central handle portion having an elongated, slightly curved paddle blade at each end thereof.
The handle and blade components of the paddle arrangement of the present invention will be described in relation to an imaginary base line. The baseline in this description extends across a knee bend portion at each end of the paddle. The blade portion at each end of the paddle is fitted on to a connector which mates into a male portion adjacent that knee portion of each end of the paddle.
The connector defines an axis extending outwardly through the blade, which is arranged at an angle of about 15 degrees with respect to the imaginary baseline. The central portion of the paddle handle defines an arcuate segment spaced radially adjacent in the midpoint of the baseline. The arcuate portion is of the handle is defined by a radius of about 2.5 feet.
A rower utilizing the dual bladed paddle arrangement of the present invention would place his or her hands immediately inwardly and adjacent of the respective knee bends at each end of the paddle arrangement.
The central portion of the curved handle is further curved in a plane normal to the curve in which the knee bends lie. Thus the handle component of the paddle arrangement has a multiple bend component thereacross, the ends of the paddle handle each having a xe2x80x9cgull wingxe2x80x9d shape thereto in a first plane, and the central portion of the paddle handle having its curvaliniar boat portion also in a further plane thus defining a multiple curved component to the paddle arrangement.
Each paddle blade has a front face and a trailing face. The front face is rotated about 10 degrees from vertical about the longitudinal axis of the connector portion adjoining each blade and the handle portion thereof.
The multiple curved handle of the dual paddle blade arrangement of the present invention provides a more natural feel and a more comfortable grip for a kayak operator. The xe2x80x9cgull wingxe2x80x9d configuration permits the elongated blades to enter the water in a more horizontal orientation by virtue of the knee bend configuration with its handle. Such a configuration provides greater power because of the greater surface area of each blade entering the water with less effort by the rower.
The arcuate contour of the central portion of the curvilinear handle will rest more safely on the upper surface of the kayak or canoe to which it may be placed without sliding off or going overboard.
Each blade may be readily removed by virtue of the tubular connector connecting each blade with the curvilinear handle. The blade component which joins the blade with the connector may have a splined configuration thereon so as to permit adjustment of that paddle blade with respect to the curvilinear handle. Other locking means or adjustment means may also be available within the confines of this invention.
The invention thus comprises a paddle arrangement for use in a canoe or kayak, comprising: an elongated curvilinear central handle portion having a first end and a second end; an elongated blade on the first and the second end of the central handle. The first and second ends of the curvilinear handle define a knee bend therein. The knee bends are arranged at an angle of about 10 to 30 degrees with respect to a tangent base line arranged therebetween. The central handle portion is of arcuate configuration at its respective ends knee bends. Each of the blades may be adjustably attached to the knee bends by a connector. Each of the connectors have a longitudinal axis therethrough, and the central handle portion defines a plane, the longitudinal axes of the connector and the plane of the central handle portion are non-coplanar. The plane of the central portion of the handle may be arranged at an angle of about 5 to 20 degrees with respect to the plane of the handle. Each of the blades may have a spline interface with respect to each of their connectors. The central handle portion preferably has a radius of curvature of between 2 feet and 3 feet. The blades are preferably non-symmetric about the axis through their respective connector. Each of the blades has a front face and a trailing face, the front face having a curvilinear surface thereon. The longitudinal axis of each of the connectors is preferably arranged at an angle of between 5 degrees and 20 degrees with respect to the plane of the central handle portion.
The invention also comprises a paddle arrangement for use in a canoe or kayak, comprising: an elongated curvilinear central handle portion having a first end and a second end; an elongated blade on the first and the second end of the central handle to define the paddle of a xe2x80x9cgull wingxe2x80x9d configuration for efficient entry of the blades into water during a paddling exercise. The blades may be rotationally adjustable at a connector on the handle. The connectors and the handle preferably each have mutually exclusive planes.